Rǭd Ŷllān
'thumb|Kaart van het hoofdland van het Koninginnerijk, met de vijf provincies. De belangrijkste plaatsen zijn in paars, de hoofdstad is in rode letters geschreven.(Vanwege beperkingen staat Kronenburg niet op deze kaart aangegeven).Rǭd Ŷllān '(Nederlands en Engels: Rhode Island), officieel Quį̄nlikes Pąrlementhes Lān es Rǭd Ŷllān ''(Nederlands: Koninginnelijk Parlementair Land des Rhodes Islands, Engels: Queen's Constitutional Monarchial Republic of Rhode Island, Block Island, Providence Plantations and Crown Dependencies) is een landje in Noord-Amerika met Newport als hoofdstad. Het bestaat uit de stad Provdens en haar omgeving, de Braistl Cę̄p, Prudnsh eiland, Cǭnenicąt eiland, het eiland Rhode Island zelf en Blęc Ŷllān. Verder behoren twee bestuurlijk gezien onafhankelijke archipels ook tot het regeringsgebied van de Koningin, namelijk de Zuwthŷllānen en de Ǭshįnŷllānen. Op 3 maart 2011 is op Cape Cod, beter bekend als de Bęnstelle, een referendum onder de bevolking gehouden over de overname van de kaap door Rhode Island. Van de daar lokale bevolking heeft 99,3% voor de overname gestemd, en daarmee is het een feit dat Rhode Island het gebied per 1 april 2011 overneemt. De officiële talen van Rhode Island zijn het Rǭdish in Rhode Island (met 3 dialecten), het Blæks op Blęc Ŷllān, het Bęnstelles Ąnglish op de Bęnstelle, het Seiblìnsk op Są̄belŷllān, het Zyvþàk op de Zuwthŷllānen, en het Ēlupū’aho’a’ēla op de Ǭshįnŷllānen. Het land wordt geleid door een Koningin. Mannen zijn traditiegetrouw uitgesloten van opvolging. De wetten worden opgesteld door een parlement, de Lānsthrād. De gemaakte beslissingen worden doorgevoerd door het kabinet, de Dx̨̄ngęthrig. De thumb|De Benstelle, met de belangrijkste woonplaatsen in zwart. Namen zijn niet aangegeven.Koningin is hoofd van beide bestuursorganen, maar heeft geen stemrecht. Mannen zijn overigens wel toegestaan te zetelen in een der twee bestuursorganen. Het land is ingedeeld in vijf provincies, de Zuwthŷllānen zijn ingedeeld in 8 provincies en een onafhankelijk orgaan binnen de provincie (een kolonie van een kolonie), en de Ǭshįnŷllānen zijn opgedeeld in 7 provincies. Het Koninginnerijk bestaat uit drie landen, elk met een eigen regering, die vaak samenkomen in de Kronenburgse hoofdstad Alexanderstad. Het volkslied is Et Hŷmn es Rǭd Ŷllān. Het land telt op 1 januari 2011 3,023,593 miljoen inwoners, het koninkrijk in totaal heeft er 3,896,432 per 1 januari 2011. Geografie Alle der vier deelstaten hebben een geheel van elkaar verschillende geografie. Wat wel bij de meesthumb|144px|Bij Newport.te grotendeels overeenkomt is dat het vooral eilanden zijn. De deelstaat Rhode Island bestaat grotendeels uit eilanden, met de Bristolkaap en de stad en provincie Provdens als de enige twee provincies op het vasteland. De rest zijn eilanden in de Conanicutbaai en Blaeck Island, dat geheel omgeven wordt door de Kronenburgse eilanden. De Benstelle is, tegengesteld tot wat de vorm doet vermoeden, de facto een thumb|146px|Op de Benstelle.eiland. Het wordt van het Amerikaanse vasteland gescheiden door een kanaal. Het merendeel is zandgrond en er zijn talloze stranden en kleine onbewoonde eilandjes voor en langs de kust. Verder kent het noorden een veel door natuurliefhebbers aangedaan getijdenkrekengebied. De Zuwtheilanden zijn een rotsachtige eilandengroep gesitueerd op de Midden-Atlantische Rug. Hierdoor zijn het vooral onderzeese bergen waarvan de thumb|146px|De Zuwtheilanden vanaf zee.bergtoppen boven water uitsteken, waarvan het merendeel dan ook vulkanen zijn. Er zijn geen stranden, de rotsen gaan direct over in water. Door deze situatie wordt de landbouw aanzienlijk bemoeilijkt. De Oosjineilanden is een klein atolletje in de Stille Oceaan. De eilanden zijn in een ruime ring om een centraal eiland heen gesitueerd, en de meeste van de eilanden zijn zandeilanden. Het centrale eiland is een lang geleden uitgedoofde vulkaan, de overige dus zandeilandjes. Tussen de ringeilanden en het centrale thumb|146px|Koraalrif op de Oosjineilanden.eiland in ligt een der adembenemendste koraalriffen ter wereld. Buiten de ringeilanden gaat de zee van ondiep direct over in zeer diep water. Geschiedenis ''Zie Geschiedenis van Rhode Island voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Rhode Island werd onafhankelijk van Nedersaksen in 1833. Dit is ook het jaar dat het besluit dat mannen van opvolging moesten worden uitgesloten werd genomen. Ook werden de Zuwthŷllānen, op hun aanvraag, tot het Koninginnerijk gevoegd. In 1907 wordt Newport de nieuwe hoofdstad, in het nadeel van Provdens. In 1915, tijdens de eerste wereldoorlog, valt Amerika om slecht onderbouwde redenen Rhode Island binnen. Zij kregen het niet voor elkaar om verder te komen dan Provdens en Braistl, mede doordat de bevolking zich vanaf de eilanden met hand en tand verzetten. In 1918, als de oorlog is afgelopen, werd Braistl teruggegeven, maar Provdens bleef deel van Amerika. Excuses van de Amerikaanse regering voor de overname tijdens de oorlog worden niet aanvaard en Rhode Island zonderde zich op alle manieren af van haar buurland. In 1923 wordt Są̄belŷllān toegevoegd tot het Koninginnerijk. In 1927 wordt Blęc Ŷllān ingenomen door de Amerikanen, met reden noch waarschuwing. In 1937 wordt Blęc Ŷllān weer teruggewonnen door Rhode Islandse troepen. In 1943 nam Amerika Blęc Ŷllān en Braistl weer in, ondanks de herhaaldelijke protesten van de regering van Rhode Island. Op 7 januari 1944 besloot de regering om de inbeslagnemingen van Rhode Islands gebied als een oorlogsverklaring zouden worden gezien. Hiermee werd besloten om terroristen naar het Pentagon en Ministerie van Defensie te sturen, die hun werk uitstekend hebben uitgevoerd. De Rhode Islandse regering dreeg om ook het Witte Huis aan te vallen, met als reactie extra bewaking om het huis heen. Desalniettemin lukte het de terroristen om een explosie te veroorzaken in 's presidents residentie, en de Amerikaanse regering capituleerde. De troepen trokken zich terug uit Braistl, maar bleven koppig in Provdens. Dit was de druppel voor de Rhode Islandse regering, en met een grote groep aanvallers verdreven ze de bezetters uit de stad, en joegen ze achterna door het achterland. Hierlangs is ook de grens gezet, waardoor er tegenwoordig een uitsteeksel naar het noorden is. Op 3 juli 1944 worden alle grenzen gesloten en isoleert Rhode Island zichzelf in haar geheel van de buitenwereld. Deze situatie houdt zich aan totdat de Amerikanen zich uit Kronenburg terugtrokken en Rhode Island weer contact kreeg met het buitenland. In 1955 wordt weer contact met Nedersaksen gemaakt. In 1973 worden de Amerikaanse grenzen weer opengesteld. In 1982 komt er in Amerika weer een plan op tafel om aanspraak te maken op Braistl en Blęc Ŷllān. Hierop worden als reactie de grenzen weer gesloten en alle Amerikanen het land uitgezet. Meteen worden de plannen vernietigd en de grenzen worden weer opengesteld. In 1993 komt voor het eerst de Amerikaanse president op staatsbezoek. Jammer genoeg probeerde hij de Koningin over te halen Rhode Island samen te laten gaan met Amerika, en hij werd meteen bevolen te vertrekken. Twee dagen later was hij tot de doodstraf veroordeeld, wat hem de eerste persoon in de geschiedenis maakte waarvan het leven als straf weggenomen mocht worden. In 2003 zorgt de Amerikaanse president voor vrede tussen de landen. In 2008 wordt weer een Amerikaanse president tot de doodstraf veroordeeld vanwege het overhalen van de Koningin om Rhode Island bij Amerika te voegen. In 2009 komen de Ǭshįnŷllānen bij het land. In 2010 onstaat weer vrede tussen Amerika en Rhode Island. In 2011 wordt de Bęnstelle toegevoegd. Bestuurlijke indeling thumb|De politieke piramide van Rhode Island.Rhode Island is als Koninginnerijk opgedeeld in drie landen. Hiervan wordt Rhode Island opgedeeld in provincies, districten en gemeentes. De Zuwthŷllānen worden onderverdeeld in districten, steden en wijken, en een kolonie wordt erkend als apart bestuursorgaan binnen het land (dus een land in een land in een land). De Ǭshįnŷllānen worden slechts onderverdeeld in provincies, die qua inwonertal en belangrijkheid hetzelfde niveau als een wijk op de Zuwthŷllānen hebben. Op de Bęnstelle zal een indeling bestaande uit 5 provincies, meerdere districten en vele gemeentes in gebruik worden genomen. De vijf provincies van Rhode Island zijn: Provdensprǫvins, Rǭd Ŷllānprǫvins, Prudnsh, Braistlprǫvins en Blęc Ŷllān. De vijf provincies van de Bęnstelle zijn: Codcop, Mąrenlān, Codtéyl, Sîllān en Tû dhe Èilannan. De 8 districten van de Zuwthŷllānen zijn (met namen in het Rǭdish): Letste wǭnplac, Bį̄gŷllān, Yęlō, Twx̨shŷllān, Jrę̄tŷllān, Dojerman, Thelewętwīg en Cęlmāne. De kolonie van de Zuwthŷllānen is Są̄belŷllān. De zeven provincies van de Ǭshįnŷllānen zijn: Nītatuma kapitikū, Nananu Tupu, Punu'upu Kainuaku, Nuapi’ākang Tikitit, Tupipi'e Lanala’ā’a’akū, Nuapatī Haiti’ikikū Papua en Nīna’itikā. Politiek Zie Politiek in Rǭd Ŷllān voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het politieke systeem bestaat uit één grote bijeenkomst van de vier regeringen, die viermaal per jaar bijeenkomen in de Kronenburgse hoofdstad Alexanderstad. Politieke systeem van het deelland Rhode Island Het politieke bestuur bestaat hier uit een eenkamerstelsel met een kabinet. De Koningin is voorzitster van beide organen, maar heeft desondanks geen stemrecht bij de beslissingen. Het parlement wordt gevormd door 7 afgevaardigden van elke provincie vastgelegd. Verder komen er volgens de Eilandenregel nog een even aantal extra afgevaardigden per provincie bij. Verder krijgt Provdens als economische hoofdstad nog 3 extra zetels. Samen komt dit uit op een totaal van 56 zetels. Het kabinet bestaat uit een enkele afgevaardigde per gemeente. Elke afgevaardigde moet ervoor zorgen dat nieuwigheden vanuit het parlement tot de kennis van de inwoners van haar gemeente doorkomen. Het kabinet heeft een totaal van 25 zetels. Politieke systeem van het deelland De Zuwthŷllānen Op de Zuwthŷllānen wordt een districtensysteem gehanteerd, met medebesluitvorming van een kolonie. Van elk district komen 12 afgevaardigden, en er komen 12 afgevaardigden van de kolonie. Deze vormen samen de Senaat, de Lānssęnet. Per district is er een districtsraad, die is opgebouwd uit de stadsraden, die weer zijn opgebouwd uit wijkraden. De kolonie Są̄belŷllān wordt bestuurd door een gemeenteraad, die is opgebouwd uit 3 dorpsraden. Van elke dorpsraad gaan vier afgevaardigden naar de Lānssęnet. Politieke systeem van De Ǭshįnŷllānen Op de Ǭshįnŷllānen wordt een districtensysteem gehanteerd. Van elke provincie komen 2 afgevaardigden voor de Senaat, de Uni’epuku’e’īkikōng, en één afgevaardigde voor het Kabinet, de Kuakua. Samen vormen zij de regering. Politieke systeem van de Bęnstelle Op de Bęnstelle wordt een tweekamerstelsel gehanteerd. De Tweede Kamer wordt gevormd door twee afgevaardigden per gemeente. Dat geeft dus een totaal van 120 zetels. De Eerste Kamer wordt gevormd door één afgevaardigde per gemeente. Dat geeft dus een totaal van 60 zetels. Dit is de Senaat. Het kabinet wordt gevormd door vier afgevaardigden per district. Dat is dus samen 28 Kabinetsleden. Taal en cultuur Talen Talen van het deelland Rhode Island Rǭdish Zie Rǭdish voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Zie Algemeen Beschaafd Rǭdish voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het Algemeen Beschaafd Rǭdish is het dialect dat gesproken wordt op het eiland/ in de provincie Rhode Island. Het is een mengeling van Nederfrankische en Anglo-Friese talen, met kenmerken van Limburgs, Fries en Engels, met slechts enkele, voor het Rǭdish unieke woorden en uitdrukkingen. Een Engels of- Friessprekende zou met een beetje extra kennis geen moeite moeten hebben met het verstaan van de taal. De Limburgse kenmerken zijn terug te vinden in de stoottoon en sleeptoon, die vaak het verschil kunnen maken tussen vriend en vijand. Het Rǭdish heeft namelijk de neiging om twee hetzelfde eruitziende woorden elkaars tegenovergestelde te maken, door slechts de toonhoogte te veranderen. Zie Provdish voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het Provdish is het dialect dat gesproken wordt in de stad Provdens en haar omgeving. Het is een nogal hardklinkend dialect, waarbij zowel klinkers als medeklinkers vaak worden ingeslikt, de stoot- en sleeptonen zijn weggewist en de glottisslag zijn intrede heeft gedaan. Ook worden de "d", de "t" en de "g" harder uitgesproken. Het is de voertaal in de gemeente en- districtsraden, maar niet in de provincieraad. Zie Bristolish voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het Bristolish is het dialect dat gesproken wordt op de Braistlkaap. In tegenstelling tot het Provdish is het Bristolish een nogal zacht dialect. De normale manier om het dialect uit te spreken is door te fluisteren. Dit is ook een der redenen dat de "r", de "n" en de "s" anders worden uitgesproken. Ook hier worden geen toonhoogtes gebruikt. Het is de voertaal van de gemeenteraden en de provincieraad, en de gebruikstaal van de koninginnelijke familie. Het Pruðish is het in Prudnsh gebruikte dialect. Het is de voertaal voor elk bestuurlijk orgaan en wordt door het merendeel van de lokale bevolking gebruikt. Het is herkenbaar door zachte g en de zachte d. Blæks Zie Blæks voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het Blæks is de taal gesproken op Blęc Ŷllān. Het is een geïsoleerde taal en wordt in alle bestuurlijke organen gebruikt. Het is een taal die met geen enkele andere taal ter wereld is verbonden. Het gebruikt vijf verschillende tonen, een zeer uitgebreide fonologie inc. vijf klikklanken Nederlands Zie Nederlands in Rǭd Ŷllān voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Zie Nederlands voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. In het deelland Rhode Island zijn er enkele minderheden die zich de Nederlandse taal nog steeds toeëigenen. De meerderheid dezer minderheden wonen in Provdens en Newport. Ook is er een eilandje in provincie Prudnsh waar alleen maar Nederlands wordt gesproken: Heg. Hier worden alle bestuur, onderwijs en sociale omgang in het Nederlands gedaan en en worden alle andere talen als vreemde talen gezien. Talen van het deelland De Zuwthŷllānen Op de Zuwthŷllānen wordt één taal, het Zyvþàk, gesproken op alle eilanden, met uitzondering van Są̄belŷllān, waar het Seiblìnsk veel populairder is. Zyvþàk Zie Zyvþàk voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het Zyvþàk is een mengeling van vele verschillende talen. Zowel fonetisch als in de woordenschat zijn sporen van Deens, Spaans, Engels, Navajo, Swahili en Xhosa te horen. Dit maakt het voor de taalkundigen een zeer moeilijk te classificeren taal. De een beweert dat de taal tot de Afrikaanse talen moet worden gerekend, de ander houdt het op Germaans, en een enkeling durft aan te gaan dat het een inheemse indianentaal is. Seiblìnsk Zie Seiblìnsk voor het hoofdartikel van dit onderwerp. Het Seiblìnsk is de taal die op Są̄belŷllān gebruikt wordt. Het is een Noord-Scandinavische taal en staat dicht bij het IJslands, dat ook door de meeste inwoners als tweede taal wordt aangeleerd. Ook de kenmerken zijn grotendeels IJslands, zoals stemhebbende en stemloze klinkers en de dentale frictatieven, plus een zeer overeenkomende woordenschat. De sprekers van de taal zijn zeer trots op hun communicatiemiddel, en zijn er niet van gediend als iemand een niet-Seiblìnsk woord in wil voeren. Voor zover bekend zijn er nog geen leenwoorden van welke andere taal dan ook in het Seiblìnsk te vinden, wat dit beeld goed illustreert. Uiterlijk Zie Mode van Rǭd Ŷllān voor meer informatie. Klederdracht De kleren worden grotendeels gemaakt van natuurlijke grondstoffen, welteverstaan linnen en katoen. Broeken zijn bij mannen noch vrouwen een verschijnsel; beide geslachten dragen over het algemeen een "open" onderlijfbedekkingskledingstuk, bijv. een rok, jurk of gewaad. Bij mannen is de rok veelvoorkomend. De lengte van de rok verschilt over het algemeen per seizoen - 's zomers kan de rok ver boven de knieën eindigen, 's winters is het gebruikelijker om de rok zo lang mogelijk te hebben en hem tot over de voeten te verlengen. De bovenlijfbedekking is 's zomers vaak een lang -of kortgemouwd T-shirt, en 's winters is het vaker een dikke, schapenwollen trui. De vrouwen dragen over het algemeen dezelfde kleding als de mannen, maar bij hen wordt veel vaker de voorkeur gegeven aan jurken. Verder gelden hier dezelfde seizoensmaten als bij de mannen. Daarentegen is de kleur van de kleding van de vrouwen over het algemeen wat fleuriger dan die van de mannen. Op Blaek Island is de kledingstijl toch weer anders; hier wordt nog veel meer Oerhollandse kleding gedragen. Haarkleur Een welombekend verschijnsel in htet land is de rage om het haar in haar-onnatuurlijke kleuren te verven. Zelfs Koningin Ąynā heeft haar haar geverfd (turquoois, welteverstaan). Vele meisjes kiezen voor roze of blauw, de jongens gaan liever in de ricthing van groen en paars. Ook is er over de laatste jaren heen het regenbooghaar in opkomst geraakt en gedragen door een aardig deel van de bevolking. Volgens de laatste telling heeft ongeveer 75% van de bevolking gekleurd haar, en daarvan heeft 20% regenbooggekleurd haar. In getallen is dit: 2,250,000 mensen hebben het haar geverfd, en 500,000 mensen hebben het haar regenboogkleurig. De meesten met regenbooghaar wonen in Provdens en Newport. Blaek Island is de enige provincie waar het niet in de mode is om het haar te verven. Van de 20 000 inwoners hebben er daar slechts zeventien hun haar laten verven. Daarvan waren er 15 meisjes, en er zijn 16 rozeharigen en een blauwharige jongen. Culinair De eigen keuken wordt in Rhode Island niet als bijzonder belangrijk beschouwd. Het enige, echt tot het land gerekend worden kunnende gerecht is "ehǫrnkų̄kīnen". Dit zijn door buitenlanders als zeer hard ervaren holle koekjes gemaakt van een deeg bestaande uit mais en tarwe, gemengd met honing. In de holte wordt ahornsiroop gegoten. Verder zijn er ook nog wel een paar jams die men als speciaal Rhodisch mag bestempelen. Opmerkelijk is dat het merendeel der bevolking vegetariër is. Gemiddeld 93% van de bevolking eet geen vlees noch vis. Dit komt mede doordat de wetboeken duidelijk een maximum aan importvlees stellen, en gezien men het land veel erger nodig heeft voor de groenten en het hout wordt veelal besloten geen vlees meer te eten. Vis uit de zee wordt tegenwoordig niet meer gegeten omdat de bevolking bang is voor vervuiling van de Amerikaanse kant. Op Blaek Island wordt daarentegen nog veel vis gegeten, vooral doordat het een eiland is dat verder weinig vruchtbare grond heeft. Desondanks wordt er daar de laatste tijd aardig wat vers voedsel vanuit Kronenburg aangevoerd. Principieel en voorzorgsmaatregelend wordt er geen vers voedsel uit Amerika geaccepteerd. Door het hoge aantal vegetariërs zijn er geen fastfoodketens binnen de landsgrenzen te vinden. Er zijn door die ketens wel pogingen gedaan tot, maar de regering heeft ze uit voorzorg altijd de toegang tot het land geweigerd. Toen tijdens het MacDonalds-conflict de genoemde fastfoodketen dreigde naar het internationale gerechtshof te gaan omdat de regering geen recht had ze tegen te houden met het bouwen van een filiaal, heeft de regering binnen een week een wet getekend waarin het fastfoodketens verboden werd om filialen binnen de landsgrenzen te bouwen. De dood Voor meer informatie zie De dood in Rǭd Ŷllān en Gebruiken van Rǭd Ŷllān. Voor meer informatie zie Doodstraf. In Rǭd Ŷllān wordt anders tegen de dood aangekeken dan in menigeen andere cultuur op de wereld gebruikelijk is. De dood wordt er niet gezien als iets dat zo lang mogelijk vermeden moet worden. Integendeel. Zelfmoord is gebruikelijk en zal worden aangemoedigd als iemand aangeeft zelfmoord te moeten plegen. Er zijn een groot aantal internationale controverses tegen bovenstaande, maar Rǭd Ŷllān trekt zich daar helemaal niks van aan. Zelfmoord wordt als een uitweg gezien als het leven je niet meer aanstaat, en is daarmee naar de principes van menig inwoner goedgekeurd. De doodstraf geniet ook grote ondersteuning van de bevolking. De bevolking zelf houdt zich goed aan de wet, maar voor toeristen zien de inwoners graag de doodstraf als zij een overtreding plegen waarop de doodstraf staat. Hierop wordt gekeken in een manier van dat ze de aarde zuiveren van criminaliteit. Internationaal Rǭd Ŷllān is het enige, allang onafhankelijke land ter wereld dat zich niet de toegang tot de Verenigde Naties heeft toegeëigend, naar eigen zeggen om zo neutraal mogelijk te blijven en omdat zij geen zin hadden in de zorgen en sores van landen waar zij niks mee te maken hebben, en ook niet door diezelfde landen verschillende restricties opgedragen te krijgen. Door deze positie heeft de VN geen enkele grip op Rǭd Ŷllān, hetgeen zo nu en dan tot frustraties kan leiden. Zo kunnen doodsvonnisen van buitenlanders niet aangesproken worden, kunnen de Universele Rechten van de Mens daar niet doorgedrukt worden, en kunnen zij Rǭd Ŷllān niet aansprakelijk stellen op overtredingen die zij begaan zijn omtrent de VN-regelgeving, simpelweg omdat zij geen deel van de VN uitmaken. Rǭd Ŷllān heeft een goed samenwerkingsverband met Nedersaksen, maar dat is eerder vriendschappelijk dan economisch vriendschappelijk. Rǭd Ŷllān heeft een informele overeenkomst met Kronenburg om er de regeringen viermaal per jaar te mogen laten zetelen. Ook krijgen zij vaak te maken met dagjes mensen uit Kronenburg, vooral op de eilanden. Met Amerika is er een speciale, zeer gespannen staakt-het-vuren (zie Rǭd Ŷllān en de Verenigde Staten van Amerika. Amerikaanse dagjesmensen en toeristen worden mondjesmaat toegelaten, en Amerikaanse goederen mogen soms vanuit Provdens verscheept worden. Desalniettemin hoeft Amerika ook maar een verkeerde politieke beweging te maken en de grenzen worden gesloten en het land in staat van oorlog gesteld. Het is bekend dat in dat geval het merendeel van de mensen in het gebied vanaf Boston tot aan de Connecticut River de kant van Rǭd Ŷllān zullen kiezen, en dat Amerika in dat geval met zeer hoge zekerheid de staten van New England zou verliezen (zie Solidariteit tot Rǭd Ŷllān in New England). Erkenning Er zijn nog een aantal landen die Rǭd Ŷllān niet als onafhankelijk land thumb|Staten die Rǭd Ŷllān als onafhankelijke natie erkennen. Groen: erkent Rǭd Ŷllān als onafhankelijke staat. Rood: erkent Rǭd Ŷllān niet als onafhankelijke staat. Oranje: claimt het gebied van Rǭd Ŷllān. Geel: erkent Rǭd Ŷllān als onafhankelijke staat en claimt het land NIET.erkennen. Zij bevinden zich wel op elk werelddeel. Amerika erkent Rǭd Ŷllān als onafhankelijke natie, maar heeft haar claim op het gebied nog niet ongeldig verklaard. Hawaii heeft verklaard dat het Rǭd Ŷllān wel als onafhankelijke natie erkent, maar verder niets in het voordeel van Rǭd Ŷllān zou doen. Alaska is de enige staat die Rǭd Ŷllān niet als onafhankelijk land erkent, maar als onderdeel van de VS. De Amerikaanse staten Michigan, Connecticut, Massachussets en Maine hebben al laten weten in een gewapend conflict de kant van Rǭd Ŷllān te kiezen. Economie Vanwege de internationale handelsrestricties vanwege het niet deelnemen aan enig internationaal verbond heeft Rǭd Ŷllān vooralsnog een inter-gereguleerde economie. Dit betekent dat men vooral onderling in het land zelf met elkaar handel drijft, en niet met het buitenland. Dit is ook het geval op de Benstelle en de deellanden. In het land vindt veel zelfvoorzieningslandbouw plaats. De meeste verbouwde gewassen zijn voor eigen gebruik of worden onderling geruild. Het enige dat echt op de markten komt is brood, fruit en, op Blaek Island, vis. Er is niet echt een valuta die rondgaat in Rǭd Ŷllān. Over het algemeen wordt er ruilhandel gedreven, en in het geval van een tekort voor de ruilwaarde mogen de Canadese en de Australische Dollar, de Mexicaanse Pesos, de Kronenburgse Gulden, de Euro, de Zwitserse Franc, de Tsjechische, Deense, Zweedse, Noorse en IJslandse kroon en de Zuid-Afrikaanse Rand gebruikt worden. Amerikaanse Dollars daarentegen zijn gedoemd om afgewezen te worden. thumb|Skyline van Provdens.Provdens is het economische hart van Rǭd Ŷllān. Het is ook de enige plaats in Rǭd Ŷllān waar men wolkenkrabbers kan vinden. Verharde wegen daarentegen zijn er haast niet te vinden; er is er slechts eentje die van de Amerikaanse grens rechtstreeks naar de haven gaat. Verder kan men nog wel een aantal geplaveide wandelwegen vinden, maar daarop zijn auto's noch vrachtwagens noch enig ander vervoermiddel behalve de benewagen toegestaan. Defensie Vanwege de handelspositie van Provdens laat de Amerikaanse regering vaak het oog op de stad vallen. Zij hebben alleen hun eigen graf gegraven door de stad ook nu nog steeds als handelsplaats te gebruiken. Vanwege de economische reguleringen die Rǭd Ŷllān daarvoor heeft doorgestuurd hebben zij namelijk aardige bedragen moeten overmaken, zowel voor als na de oorlogen. Van deze bedragen heeft Rǭd Ŷllān tijdens de Koude Oorlog 23 atoomraketten gekocht van Rusland, zonder het medeweten van Amerika. Amerika is zich er nu wel bewust van en probeert Rǭd Ŷllān de atoomraketten af te praten, maar de reactie van Rǭd Ŷllān daarop is een behoorlijk defensieve. Amerika heeft hun vertrouwen zo geschaad dat zij niet meer luisteren naar hun aanmaningen. Amerika wil de goede handelspositie vanuit Provdens graag behouden, maar is bang voor de economische en morele kwesties die zouden ontstaan als zij besluiten Provdens in te nemen. Zij weten dat terugtrekking geen zin heeft, gezien Rǭd Ŷllān daar niet onder zal lijden. Overname heeft ook geen zin, want Rǭd Ŷllān heeft al gedreigd de atoombommen in te zetten als dat gebeurt. Toerisme Rǭd Ŷllān is op zich geen toeristisch land. De jaarlijkse getallen toeristen die langer dan twee dagen blijven zit onder de 500,000. Dit komt mede doordat het land vaak weigert toegang en anders wel onderdak de verlenen aan buitenlanders. Ook de afwezigheid van asfaltwegen en vliegvelden speelt een grote rol, maar gezien toerisme over het algemeen niet wordt gewaardeerd worden er verder ook geen plannen op tafel gelegd om deze te bouwen. Dagjesmensen daarentegen zijn een wat veelvoorkomender verschijnsel. Deze dagjesmensen komen vooral uit Kronenburg en New England; overige buitenlanders worden ook wel toegelaten, maar mensen uit alle Amerikaanse staten, behalve Connecticut, Rhode Island, Maine, Massachussets, Vermont, New Hampshire, New York en Puerto Rico, worden bij de grenzen prompt en zonder pardon de toegang geweigerd. Categorie:Rǭd Ŷllān